mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Lakitu
Lakitu is a beakless Koopa Troopa with a green shell, orange or yellow body, glasses with thick black frames, and is usually seen flying in a cloud bearing a smiling face. Personality In its role as an enemy character, Lakitu typically flies about and throws Spiny Eggs at Mario, although variant types employ other attack patterns. The Spiny eggs hatch into Spiny, a small, red, spike-backed Koopa creature, that is thrown indefinitely until the Lakitu is defeated. Depending on the game, the Lakitu's Cloud can be ridden for a limited time after it is defeated. When asked what video game character would represent him the best, Shigeru Miyamoto responded that Lakitu would, as he "seems to be very free, floating in the air, going anywhere," a type of personality Miyamoto can apparently relate to. Games Lakitu first appears in Super Mario Bros., and goes on to be an enemy in various platformers and RPGs. Lakitu plays a neutral role in a number of Mario-series titles. This trend began with Super Mario Kart. Here Lakitu flies about the Mario Grand Prix racetrack and aids the go-kart drivers who race there. The Lakitu Brothers in Super Mario 64 are another example; they hold the camera that "films" Mario's exploits, thus personifying the player's point of view of the three-dimensional game stages. However, in later worlds, there are Lakitu that still attack you with Spiny Eggs. Additionally, in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time for Nintendo DS, a Lakitu with a camera shows the player how to use the map on the upper screen (the game being played on the DS' lower screen). Later, another Lakitu transports Kylie Koopa and Toadbert to where Mario, Luigi. Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi. In New Super Mario Bros., and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, sometimes when the player defeats a Lakitu using a Fireball, the player can ride on its cloud. In Super Mario Galaxy 2 they first appear in the galaxy Yoshi Star Galaxy. Mario Kart series Lakitu is the friendly referee that has appeared in every Mario Kart game since the series inception. He will perform various helpful duties throughout the race; most importantly, he will start the race or battle for you by using his Start Signal's Pre-race Countdown Timer. In Mario Kart Wii, if you hold on to the acceleration button when the 2 fades, you'll do a Rocket Start. If the player is driving in the wrong direction, he will appear holding a "Wrong Way" sign until you turn around. After crossing the finish line, he will appear to indicate the lap you're on or wave a checkered flag to indicate the race is over. And, of course, if you fall off the track or go out of bounds, he will use his fishing pole to get you back onto the track. In Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart: Super Circuit Lakitu charged the player two coins to drop them back onto the track. In Mario Kart 7, Lakitu is a unlockable racer instead of a referee. He has his own cloud shaped kart to get him through courses. If the player taps the A button just as they hit the ground after Lakitu drops them onto the track, they can perform a recovery boost. Other Appearance In The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, Lakitu makes a surprise appearance as an enemy. They shoot an electric attack and can easily be killed by the Boomerang, Magical Boomerang and Gust Jar. Gallery Lakitu SMB1.png|A Lakitu as seen in the NES version of Super Mario Bros. File:Lakitu SSBB.jpg|A Lakitu in Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Latiku MKW.jpg|In the Mario Kart series File:Lakitu NSMB.jpg|Lakitu from New Super Mario Bros. File:Lakitue SM64.jpg|Lakitu in Super Mario 64 DS File:Lakitu SMK.jpg|Super Mario Kart File:Lakitu MK64.jpg|Mario Kart 64 File:Lakitu MKSC.png|Mario Kart: Super Circuit File:Lakitu MKDD.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Luigi Circuit (Mario Kart Double Dash!!).png|In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Rocket Start (MKW).jpg|Mario Kart Wii File:Lakitu SMAS.png|A Lakitu as seen in the SNES version of Super Mario Bros. 150px-Lakitu.png|A Lakitu in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Category:Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Enemies Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Lakitus